This invention relates to a crop feeding mechanism for an agricultural harvesting machine, such as a combine or the like, and more particularly to an improved paddle type feeding mechanism of the type that utilizes a series of adjacent parallel rotary impellers that successively engage crop material and move it along a surface.
Such paddle type feeding mechanism are well known, such a feeding mechanism being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,350, which is also assigned to the assignee herein.
One of the problems encountered with such a feeding mechanism has been the carryover of material along the top sides of the impellers, so that the material is fed back toward the harvesting platform.